Do You Remember?
by sinister hope
Summary: Sora is 'bout 2 find out what its like 2wake in a hospital bed with a new family without knwing.Dreams of his past occur.&ppl claim to knw him...r


Okay…um I'm not very good at this…I can tell you that much so I'm letting you know ahead of time. If you want to flame go right ahead no one is stopping you…unless someone is there at your house shoving off the compute, but in some cases the chances of that are rather…slim? Right um…I'll just shut up now and um… I own nothing except for Simo.

* * *

Dont You Remember ?

Chapter I: Send my Regards to Heaven

Sora fumbled with the keys hoping to open the mahogany door before the rain soaked him. He shut the door and leaned against it letting everything soak in…Simo had died and she was never coming back. Silver tears fell into the darkness that surrounded him. He slowly sank to the floor hugging his knees to his chest. He knew it was childish of him to be acting this way but his sister had _died._ He cringed slightly at the sound of thunder. The worst part of it all was that the killer was still on the loose. "Maybe some hot chocolate will he-help." He climbed unsteadily back up to his feet and began searching for the light switch. 'Eight years I live I've lived in this damn house you would think I know where the damn switch is.' Finally finding the light switch he made his way into the kitchen.

His father had divorced his mother shortly after he was born. Later of course his father had gone to war and his mother and sister received the news that he had been killed. At the age of four his mother couldn't take it anymore. She never forgave her husband for acting the way he did and felt disgusted for the fact that he was dead and she was left with _his _children. So one night she grabbed the keys to her car and drove herself into the lake. Simo being nineteen at the time was then forced to take care of her four-year-old brother. The two had become close because of that…but now it seemed as if Sora no longer had anyone. His friends Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Riku, and Kairi never really paid much attention to him.

Suddenly while Sora was stirring in the chocolate powder he heard the front door's knob turning ever so gently. 'Oh no! I could've sworn I locked the door. No! No! No!' Grabbing a bottle of rum that stood by the microwave he held it like a bat and slowly made his way to the door. The door swung open and Sora dropped the bottle of rum and ran to the nearest room.

A figure dressed in a black cloak stood frozen. Fine pale hands gently pushed the hood down revealing amazing blue green eyes and soft silver hair. "Sora?" He walked further into the house then standing in front of the door where he had seen a blur of brown run into he sighed, "Sora come on its just me, Riku." The door creaked open revealing a very pale tear stained Sora. "Umm. I'm sorry I freaked out like that." Riku shrugged it off. "No hard feelings." Sora nodded letting his wet bangs cling to his face.

They stayed like that for a while till Riku decided he didn't enjoy the awkward silence. "I uh heard about what happened to Simo… You going to be alright?" Sora said nothing simply stared behind Riku eyes wide. If Sora was pale before he was stark white now his faced matched the clouds. Riku gulped and turned his head and there stood a man with a metal bat in his hand grinning like the mad man he most likely was. He slammed it into Riku causing the male to hit the floor and fall unconscious. Sora screamed not knowing what else to do. Suddenly He felt stab of pain on his head. He dropped to the floor feeling warm liquid ooze out from his head. Several more stab of pain began to form all over his body as he felt cool smooth metal rip open his skin. Everything began to spin around him the last thing he heard were sirens coming from outside then everything went blank.

* * *

Well? Was it good? I need help on the name for a title i dont think its good so if you could help me out with that, it would be great just give me your opinionon that… I'll try to update often but I duno with school again. Blah should have started sooner oh well. Ttyl 


End file.
